


First Love, First Fight

by Evitcani



Series: Living and Dying Beneath the Veil [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Kravitz tells Taako he loves him. Like everything since meeting him, it doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set not long after canon.

Their date ended at the townhouse door. The light on the porch haloed Taako as the elf turned for his goodnight kiss. The little purse he had wrapped around his wrist draped across Kravitz's back as he threw his arms over the reaper's shoulders. Kravitz wrapped his arms around the elf's waist, smiling into the kiss.

As Taako pulled back, Kravitz gently put their foreheads together. "Goodnight, love," Kravitz murmured. Taako immediately stiffened in his arms, jerking back. It took Kravitz a moment to recall what he said. He let go of his boyfriend, covering his mouth, face heating up. 

"No, you don't," Taako drawled. He looked angry, furious even. "Don't you dare even be about to tell me you love me." 

Kravitz blinked, taking a step back, putting a hand out on the porch's railing. He had realized some time ago that he loved Taako. Still, he'd been searching for the right time to bring it up. Taako could be described as sensitive about romance on his best days and abhorred the very notion of love on his worst. 

Since he couldn't tell Taako he _didn't_ love him, he decided to dip his head and say nothing. 

Taako shoved a finger in his face. "Fuck you! Don't you lay this shit on me, Kravitz, we've been dating for like, what--?" He paused, seeming to realize it'd been a few years. "Do you even know my favorite color?" 

Kravitz decided this appeared to be a question he was supposed to answer. "Pink."

The elf seemed more cross that Kravitz got it right. "What shade?"

The reaper looked off to the side, drumming his fingers along the railing. "You want it to be hot pink, but you seem to like pale pinks better," he kept his voice calm, neutral. Kravitz had made the choice to love Taako. The elf did not need to return it, but Kravitz refused to be shamed like a child who didn't know any better. 

"Fine! Anyone with eyes can see that! Merle only has one and _he_ knows my favorite color. Go ahead, then, babe. Tell me what you love so much about someone you see once every few weeks," Taako's snarls made more ire rise in Kravitz.

He may have loved the elf, but he did not love how Taako was treating him. "You make me happy." Even if that did not apply to right now. He turned his head and looked Taako dead in the eyes, "I love you." There was a moment of stillness. The anger faded from Taako's face to something like surprise, then hurt, then back to angry.

Taako slammed the door so hard Kravitz thought he heard something break.

The reaper stood on the porch, breathing heavily. He pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly not sure why he'd picked someone as infuriating as Taako to love.

The door opened again. "And another thing, homie," Taako yelled. "You're not even _that_ handsome!"

Kravitz glared up at Taako standing in the doorway, a ball of ineffectual fury. "Is this it then, Taako?" He kept his voice cold, bitter. "You don't want to see me anymore because I love you? What stupid, _childish_ \--"

"I never said that!" Taako seemed to draw in on himself, anger moving to fear in a blink of an eye. "I never said-- Just don't think-- I don't _belong_ to you because you love me." 

Kravitz's anger drained away. He looked away from Taako. There were so many things the elf never talked about or simply didn't want to touch. He gripped the railing. "No," he said softly, "loving you means I'm yours, Taako. I belong to you, but that is not an obligation to care for me. I belong to you the same way magic does. My love is there if you need it."

He didn't look up as he waited for a reply, any reply.

"I lied. You're really handsome," Taako whispered. 

Kravitz heard the door close gently.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just avoiding _The Meaning of Life_ a lot right now, apparently. 
> 
> Well, mostly this just struck me and I was like "I gotta write it".
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
